


A Driving Beat

by Yourfirstdoctor



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Mutual Pining, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourfirstdoctor/pseuds/Yourfirstdoctor
Summary: Someone is killing college girls in Baltimore. Beverly comes up with a great plan, they host a sting operation at one of the killer's hunting grounds - a dance club where Beverly's brother works. When she ropes Will in to a night of dancing he finds she has also invited his crush, Hannibal. Will he survive the night without embarrassing himself?Will tag as I go.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for mention of sexual assault. (But it isn't described)
> 
> This is among my first writing ventures, please be gentle.

It was a misty Friday morning in Baltimore. Will Graham was sitting in his parked car near a crime scene. Jack had called him in on his day off. Annoyed, he sighed loudly as he clicked off his seat belt and opened his car door. 

The scene was cordoned off with bright yellow police tape, a small section of trees in a park. Some distance up ahead near a stone bench he could see Jack Crawford, engrossed in conversation with Beverly Katz. Beyond them, crouching over what must be the body, he could see Brian Zeller and Jimmy Price. Shoving his hands into his coat pockets, Will forced himself to walk through the fallen leaves over to Beverly and Jack. The former looked up as he approached and gave him a rueful grin. Jack took that opportunity to make a call.

"Happy birthday to me, huh?" Beverly laughed, gesturing towards the victim's body. "The bad guys couldn't let me have one nice day."

"Shit, it's your birthday?" Will groaned internally. There had been an email and everything, and he had forgotten to at least bring her coffee. "I'm sorry Bev, my head has been stuck with this guy." He also gestured towards the victim, the latest in a string of sexual assaults and murders in the last 2 weeks. This victim made 7. Beverly punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"No worries Graham, you'll be able to make it up to me because as I was just telling Jack here," she nodded towards the man next to her, still on the phone. "This vic has the same club logo stamped on her hand as two of the other victims. And my brother works at that club as a bartender. He just so happened to give me some vouchers for drinks, and it gave me an idea." She grinned. "We contact the club, and set up a sting. Get some of the young agents to pose as potential victims, fill the club with agents. You get the idea."

Will nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. Jack finished his call.  
"What Beverly is saying, is that you will be joining us, Will." He said, his eyes focused on Will's like a hawk. 

Before Will had a chance to argue, he heard a small crunch behind him. He turned, Hannibal Lecter had appeared near Will's shoulder. He looked down at him, a smile that did not reach his lips warming his eyes. 

"Hello Will." He greeted him quietly, his accent curling around the last syllable. Will felt his stomach clench at the doctor's voice, he loved how he said his name. Clearing his throat, he nodded in response and turned his attention back to Jack. 

"Ah, Doctor Lecter, thank you for coming." Jack smiled and shook the man's hand. "We were just discussing the plan for tomorrow evening." Lecter seemed to understand what Jack was talking about and nodded along. 

Will's stomach clenched again, this time in mild panic. "Tomorrow, Jack?!" The other three looked at him in mild amusement as he sputtered. "You haven't even told me why I need to be there!" Will did not go to clubs, loud and messy things that they were. Always filled with the emotions of others. He hadn't gone to a club since one girlfriend forced him to join her and her friends. The relationship ended not long after.

"You need to be there because you understand this killer." Jack replied evenly. "You said it yourself, you've been stuck in his head." The tone in his voice daring the profiler to challenge him. He pushed down his retort with a scowl. Beverly laughed and looked at Hannibal. 

"You're coming too, right?" She asked, her eyes darting to Will slyly before looking back at the doctor. Will glared at her. What was she up to? 

Hannibal smiled at the question. "While attending a club is not my preferred activity on a weekend night, I will admit the idea of joining a sting operation sounds quite exciting." His eyes glittered mischievously as he answered, looking at Will, instead of Beverly. Will flushed slightly.

"Excellent!" Beverly crowed, clapping her hands together before excusing herself to go and talk to Zeller and Price. Will grumbled, angry that he had shown up at all, considering that Jack knew this vic was murdered by the same killer as the others. They didn't even need his help. It felt like a trap.

As if he had read his thoughts, Jack grabbed Will by the shoulder. "We needed you here so we could tell you about the plan. We can discuss particulars in my office after we wrap up here." He turned his attention to Hannibal. "Will you be joining us to discuss, Doctor?" Hannibal shook his head lightly.

"I have some patients to see to today, however Ms. Katz has my phone number and will no doubt be filling me in when she has time." He smiled politely before excusing himself to leave, touching Will's arm and murmuring goodbye softly as he left. 

Will watched him go, his arm burning where Hannibal had touched him. He was brought back harshly when Jack, still holding his shoulder, directed him towards the body. Despite the fact they knew she had been killed by the man they hunted, Jack still wanted Will to look, to try to glean anything else that could be useful to the case. His voice boomed as he commanded the investigators to give Will some space.

Will looked down at the woman lying prone on the ground, her eyes still open, empty and unseeing. He closed his eyes, letting the pendulum swing in his mind's view. 

He is straddling her struggling body as she screams, muffled by his hands wrapped around her throat. A sense of exhilaration ran through him as he pressed harder, grinning. Her tear filled eyes widened and slowly her movements stilled. He watches the light leave her eyes. This is his design.

He opens his eyes, breathing hard. The killer was the same, alright. He knew it would be, the victim matched the type to a tee. College aged, petite, round-faced and blonde, with light colored eyes. All of them fitted with a collar of bruises, robbing them of the lives they had ahead of them. This one would probably be like the others, shy and quiet, with good grades and only a few friends. All of them were low-risk victims, the type to stay in and study, dragged out to the club by their more extroverted friends. 

He scrubbed his face with his hand, attempting to clear the thoughts from his mind. He turned and found Jack at the crime scene tape boundary. 

"It's the same guy, but you knew that." He sighed wearily. "She fits with the others, but I don't see anything new, I'm sorry Jack." The other man pursed his lips and fixed Will with a piercing look.

"Don't apologize to me, just help me catch the bastard before he kills another one." He growled before walking over to another group of agents, shouting out orders as he went. 

Will felt a hand clap his back and he started, whirling around to see Beverly, followed by Zeller and Price. All three of them were smirking at Will. He didn't like it. 

"What?" He asked, eyeing them warily.

"So Doctor Lecter will be joining us tomorrow evening." Price said, in his slightly sing-song manner. Zeller moved closer to nudge Will with an elbow, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at him. Will scowled as he blushed, refusing to meet any of their eyes. 

"Your point?" He replied testily. Beverly was bad enough with the teasing, but now she had gotten the wonder twins in on it. He was now glad he had forgotten to grab her coffee, the traitor. 

"So he's sexy!" She laughed as Will blushed even deeper. "We all think so, right guys?" She looked at the other two in an effort to get them to corroborate. 

Zeller shrugged, wincing as Price kicked his shin. "Ow! Uh- yeah. Super sexy…" He gasped, leveling a scathing look through squinted eyes at Price.

"And that accent!" Price chimed in. "So dreamy!" He snickered as Will aimed a fresh glare in his direction, his face now so red he could be mistaken for a tomato. While Will privately agreed that Hannibal Lecter was indeed very sexy, he was angry for their meddling. 

"Regardless of how 'Dreamy' he is," Will sketched air quotes around the word. "Tomorrow night is about catching a killer." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Besides, I hate nightclubs." Beverly snorted.

"Okay Graham, whatever you say, but you still gotta go. You know Jack won't let you skip it, and besides, you owe me for my birthday. Plus, free drinks." She added with another smirk. Will's ears pricked up at that, and he felt minutely less apprehensive. If he was going to be stuck there, at least he could drink. 

"Fine." He replied begrudgingly. Annoyed with their continued smugness, he gave them a grumpy goodbye and left to find some coffee and breakfast before facing Jack again for the briefing. 

Driving to Quantico, Will sipped pensively at his coffee. He hummed along mindlessly to whatever country song was currently playing softly from the radio as he thought about Hannibal and how he might act in a nightclub setting. As graceful as the man was, it was hard to picture him dancing and he shelved that thought in favor of wondering what the man might wear. When that brought a flush to his face, he chose to push it all off to the side and turn up the radio. He tried not to think about Hannibal at all as he sang along for the rest of the drive.

Will sat quietly through the briefing, nodding when spoken to, adding ideas where they were requested and firmly ignoring the suggestive looks from Beverly, Zeller and Price.

It didn't take long, the plan was simple and straightforward. The group would pose as staff and guests, joined by other undercover agents, watching for any suspicious behavior. Beverly's brother would help point out regulars and the team would keep a close eye on them. With the plan hashed out, they were excused and Will left to make the drive to Wolf Trap.

Will spent the day moving around his house restlessly. As night rolled around he made the food for his dogs, separating some of the ingredients for himself. He whipped up a simple meal and ate it at his counter, watching his dogs devour their own portions. 

When they were finished, he chose to take them all out for a nice long walk, partially to sooth his own anxiety. It worked a little, and he was able to settle with them in front of the space heaters in the living room. He poured himself two fingers of whiskey and sipped at it as he listened to the breathing of 7 different dogs. Finishing his drink, he stood up to stretch, and retired to his bed. 

Lying awake, he thought about Hannibal again, and this time he could picture him dancing, his hips moving to a loud pulsing beat that matched his heartbeat in his ears. Hannibal's face was flushed, his eyes half-lidded as he gazed down at Will. A smile tipped the corners of his lips and Will couldn't help but stare as the man slowly licked his lips and-

"No. I do not need to be thinking of Hannibal's lips right before bed." Will chastised himself, feeling the heat pooled somewhere in the lower half of his abdomen. Pressing his hands to his eyes and dragging them down his cheeks, he felt the warmth emanating from his face. Embarrassed and silently angry with himself, he tossed and turned the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is nervous and struggles to get ready for the sting operation.

Will woke up the following morning having barely slept. He contemplated calling Jack and refusing to do the sting, but he knew nothing short of death would allow him to escape Jack's grasp. 

Groaning, he shuffled out of bed to let the dogs out. As he brewed his coffee, he prepared breakfast for the dogs, noticing as he did so that he badly needed to go grocery shopping. After making sure the dogs were taken care of for the morning, Will changed into his clothes from yesterday, side-eyeing his closet. He didn't want to think about what he'd wear just yet.

He poured himself another coffee to go and headed out into the chilly fall morning, glad for the warmth the beverage lended his hands. 

He looked over the seasonal produce available at his local grocery store for several long minutes before grabbing the various ingredients needed for the dog food. Sighing as he realized he bases his own meals around theirs. At least they eat well. Having paid for his purchases, he left for home, keeping the radio low to preserve whatever calm he can before the storm that the evening promised.

After putting away the groceries and spending a few more hours with the dogs, Will reluctantly faced the task of getting ready. He looked at his clothing options in his closet, before grabbing everything and laying it out on the bed. He stood with one hand on his hip, the other cradling his own jaw, dismayed at his choices. He looked down and swept up Buster.

"What do you think?" He asked the dog. Large brown eyes stared blankly back at him before licking his face. He put him down. "You are no help." He looked around at the rest of them. "Any of you." They all looked back at him with lolling tongues and wagging tails. He chuckled quietly to himself and turned back to his task. He finally decided on a soft, relatively new looking green flannel and a pair of brown slacks. That would have to do.

He looked at his watch. It was already five pm. Running his hand through his unbrushed curls he grimaced. He needed a shower. Maybe a shave too, he thought, running his hand over his jaw. To put off the prospect of getting ready further, he chose to make dinner for himself and the dogs. 

Another hour passed and groaning, he forced himself into the shower. It was an effort to actually wash his body, rather than just stand under the hot water and stare at the wall. He then scrubbed shampoo into his hair, relishing the scratching sensation to his scalp. 

He stood for a few minutes more under the water with his eyes closed, feeling the water run from his crown down his back. When the water started to run cool, he shut it off and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. As he stepped out of the tub he heard his phone ring. He answered when he saw Beverly's name on the caller ID. She didn't even wait for him to say anything.

"What are you wearing tonight?" She asked loudly. He cringed and held his phone away from his ear. 

"Just a flannel and some pants? I wanted to be comfortable." He replies. Hearing her sigh he rolls his eyes. "What?" He asks, annoyed. He walked to his drawers to put on underwear.

"Open the door Graham." The command stops him dead.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Open the door". Swearing, he threw on the closest pair of sweats and a t-shirt, scrubbing his hair with a towel. He opened the front door.

Beverly was on his porch, beaming as she hung up the call. Behind her were Zeller and Price, smirking at him. She held up a small bag.

"Makeover time Graham." Her eyes glinted malevolently as she advanced on him. The dogs seemed content to allow her to drag their master to the bed containing all his clothes, choosing instead to crowd the two accomplices. So much for loyalty, he thought ruefully. 

Beverly shoved the bag into his arms and stood over the clothes, appraising them with a shrewd eye. After a few moments she tutted, clearly disappointed with the options. She turned back to him.

"Is this everything you have?" She asked. She didn't wait for an answer before walking over to his chest of drawers and rummaging through the top one.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, not wanting her to find some of his less presentable underwear. She ignored him, moving onto the next drawer before making a small victory noise and pulling something out. It was a pair of jeans he rarely wore, and therefore looked nearly new. A soft muted blue, almost gray, they were unlike most of his other pants. He didn't like how tight they were in the seat, having earned him an embarrassing amount of attention out and about. He shook his head.

"Yes Graham." She nodded and threw them at him, a look in her eye that was almost evil. He hastily changed into them, blushing slightly. She then went through his shirts, finally selecting a lightweight button up. It was a nearly black shade of gray, overlaid with a black plaid. He put that on too, trading out the t-shirt quickly and avoiding her eyes. He liked the shirt, it was soft and comfortable. Grabbing the bag from where he had placed it on the floor, she pushed him to the bathroom. 

"Go groom. Don't you dare shave that stubble, you look hot." She yelled to him as he closed the door. He heard the sounds of clothes being put away and he looked at the mirror. He wasn't sure 'hot' was the word he would use, but he did like keeping a small amount of stubble. Less itchy. 

He brushed his teeth and applied deodorant before the bathroom door flew open again. Jimmy grabbed him by one wrist and swung him back to where Beverly was sitting on the bed. Brian now stood near her at the food of the bed, scrolling through some app on his phone. Jimmy looked at him critically before snapping his fingers in Beverly's direction. 

"Styling creme." She handed him a small tub of something. Jimmy opened it and put the bottom half in Will's hand. Swiping a quarter sized amount into his hands, Jimmy expertly rubbed his hands together, spreading and warming the product across his fingers and palms. He reached up and started swiping his hands through Will's damp curls, dispersing the product as he combed through them with his fingers. He snapped towards Beverly again.

"Comb." She handed him a large wide-toothed comb. Feeling a bit like a dog at the groomers, Will sighed softly. The creme does smell good, he admitted to himself. Jimmy ran the comb through Will's hair, deftly separating the curls into more manageable sections. Before long the curls had been coaxed into something relatively controlled. Will was impressed. 

Jimmy smiled, satisfied. He turned Will to the other two, and Will felt like a project to be shown off. He tried to smile but only managed a grimace. Zeller looked up, stowing his phone away so he could focus on Will. He scanned him up and down for a moment before turning to the closet without a word. He rummaged for a minute before returning with a pair of boots Will had once received as a gift, but never thought to wear. 

Wordlessly he gestures for Will to put them on. Will found some socks and sat on the edge of the bed, next to Beverly. He put the shoes on and stood up. 

"Are we done playing dress up?" He asks, annoyed at being bossed around for the past half hour. Beverly chuckles and digs one more thing out of the bag she brought. It was a small black bottle with gold accents. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hannibal has said more than once that your aftershave sucks." She grinned, handing it over. He scowled. He didn't want to admit that he cared what Hannibal thought about how he smelled. He grabbed the bottle and sniffed it. It smelled spicy and sweet, with something like leather and whiskey. Not bad at all, definitely not like anything he owned.

"My brother said you can have it. Apparently an ex gave it to him and it brings bad memories." Beverly shrugged. 

"You're not supposed to give gifts on your birthday." Will gave an exasperated chuckle, before thanking her and applying the spicy cologne. All three of his coworkers were grinning at him appreciatively, and Jimmy pushed him to the bathroom to look in the mirror. 

Will had to admit, he cleaned up nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queer eye for the profiler guy to the rescue.  
> Really I just wanted to put Will Graham in something sexy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hannibal POV time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as happy with this chapter, and Hannibal's POV is harder to write for me, but I really wanted to get out what I had.

Hannibal woke up that morning excited. It had been almost a decade since he set foot in a nightclub, as he found them disgusting and usually sticky. However the possibility of dancing with Will Graham proved to be deeply tempting. The added bonus of watching Will hunt a killer was too good to pass up, and Hannibal had agreed to attend. 

Practically springing out of bed, Hannibal gets dressed for a run. Knowing that he would be dancing later, he decides only a few laps around the neighborhood are necessary. 

The trees outside have dropped most of their leaves, resulting in a pleasant crunch under Hannibal's feet. The sky was a pale gray that contrasted nicely with the various reds, oranges, and yellows the leaves that were left painted in the trees. The scent of fall was exquisite, the scent of damp earth and decay of dead leaves, but still fresh and crisp air that reminded one that winter was not quite here yet. 

When he feels sufficiently sweaty and tired, Hannibal runs home.

Stopping at the sink to fill the kettle, he left it on the stove to boil and got to work on the coffee beans. The aroma of freshly ground coffee wafted up at him from the grinder and he sighed, content. When the kettle whistled to indicate the water was boiling, he set up his french press, turning to his fridge.

While he waited, he pulled out the ingredients for his breakfast. Eggs, mascarpone, pancetta, and sundried tomatoes he had made earlier that week from the last of his garden tomatoes. He heated a cast iron on the stove and set to work mincing the tomatoes, setting them aside and whisking some eggs in a separate bowl.

Preheating the oven, he added a generous handful of chopped pancetta. He allowed that the simmer before removing it, setting it to the side. Pouring his whisked eggs into the now greased pan, he masterfully scrambled them into perfect curds. He added the pancetta back to the pan, and the mascarpone cheese next. Gently, he mixed the ingredients before adding his tomatoes and putting his frittata mixture into the oven. 

He sipped his coffee slowly, enjoying the rich flavor as he waited for his breakfast to get fluffy. Finally he removes it and turns off the oven, letting the frittata rest. Pouring himself a cup of fresh squeezed orange juice, he sets the dining table for one.

He would have liked to share this breakfast with Will. He found wanting to share every meal he made these days. He pictured Will lifting the fork to his lips, how they would wrap around the food contained on the utensil with obvious relish. He might close his eyes and moan appreciatively. Hannibal sighed and ate his frittata.

When he had finished his meal and cleaned his dishes, he stretched. Deciding on a shower, he pads upstairs to rinse off before changing into a soft red pullover and grey lounge pants. He returns to the downstairs and into his sitting room, where his harpsichord sits. He sits in front of it and starts to work out an incomplete melody that had been stuck in his head.

He composes for hours, stopping only to eat a quick lunch. He follows his composition hours with reading in his armchair and before long the alarm he set himself to make dinner goes off. He fixes himself something simple, keeping in mind the amount of drinking ahead. After cleaning the kitchen he takes another shower.

The hot water soothes the muscles that had tensed while sitting on a wooden bench and composing. He stands under the water basking in the heat as he washes his hair and body. Turning off the water before he starts to prune, he steps out and towels off, examining his appearance in the mirror. 

In his mind he composes his ensemble for the night, mentally shifting through his catalog of garments as he shaves. Satisfied with how smooth his face is, he splashes on his aftershave, choosing one that will layer nicely with tonight's chosen parfum. 

When he is finished grooming, he approaches his wardrobe. Easily plucking his chosen pieces from their homes within, he lays them out on the bed. He goes and picks out his shoes and wristwatch for the evening, placing them in front of and on top of the nightstand respectively. 

As he gets dressed, he imagines what Will might wear. He knows the man likes to wear the same 5 shirts, but he also knows that Ms. Katz had planned to ambush Will with a makeover with the help of Mr. Zeller and Mr. Price. He smirked to himself, picturing the angry pout on Will's face as his co-workers forced him to yield to their expertise. 

He was only mildly jealous it wasn't him helping Will get dressed. He trusts the trio's taste however, and is looking forward to what they had sculpted his favorite profiler into. Not that it would be too difficult, the man was beautiful. 

When he is fully clothed he stands in front of his full length mirror, making minor adjustments as he peers at himself. Wanting to appear more casual, he has chosen a silky maroon button down and charcoal slacks. He fidgets with his watch, an expensive gold number with a black face, before fussing with his hair. 

His lips press into a line when his hair refuses to cooperate, and he returns to his bathroom vanity, determined to achieve the perfect tousled look. When he is satisfied that he looks practically edible, he puts on the final touches and steps into his shoes. 

He finds a coat he wouldn't mind entrusting to a coat check and gathers his keys and wallet. Checking his watch, he sees it is eight pm and he is to meet the group at the nightclub at nine. Never afraid to show up early, he finds the address that Ms. Katz has so kindly sent him and types it into his GPS. 

He parks his car a block away and walks to the club. He makes his way to the front entrance, cutting the line and showing the bouncer his ID. To the dismay of everyone in line, he is let in right away. He smiles slightly at the sounds of loud complaints as he walks in. He was on the list, after all. 

After handing his coat to the young lady behind the coat check counter, he stepped into the main room. The ceilings were tall in the renovated industrial space, with concrete floors and dark walls. At one end, a stage containing a DJ booth, and off to one side a long black topped bar. A mirror swirled with gold decorated the wall behind the bar, bouncing off the colored lights that flashed from all angles. 

Placing his receipt into his wallet, he walked to the bar. There is a young man busy and alone behind the counter that could be no one else but Beverly's brother. 

He waits patiently for the bartender to work through the crowd to him and orders a scotch. When he receives it, he tips the young man generously and waits at the end of the bar. It didn't take long for a man that he recognized to appear behind the bar. Making eye contact with Hannibal, Jack walked over.

"What can I get you, sir?" He asked with a wink. Hannibal chuckled and held up his drink to show he had already been helped. Jack nodded and proceeded to help the other bartender make drinks.

He is mildly surprised to see that Jack actually makes a good bartender, and watches as the man listens closely, laughing with the patrons and skillfully producing several drinks. As the crowd thins out, he approaches Hannibal with another scotch.

"I bartended my way through college." He says loudly, to be heard over the growing crowd. Hannibal nods, amused, and passes Jack a tip. The agent rolls his eyes, grinning as he tucks the money into a pocket. "Flag me down when you see Beverly and Will, won't you?" Hannibal nods and Jack moves away again.

Hannibal checks his wrist and sees that the agents are due to meet them any minute. He sips his drink while he waits, taking in the crowd. He had expected a large amount of twenty-somethings, but was mildly surprised that there was a decent amount of older people too. He wasn't even the oldest one there. 

As he observed he started to recognize various agents he had seen in passing at Quantico. Watching them in a completely different setting even as they were still technically working was fascinating. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the group he's waiting for. He turns his head to look, and his heart momentarily stops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add the recipe I referenced for the fritatta as soon as I can find it again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and the gang joins Hannibal in the club. Will gets jealous.

Will Graham was standing with his co-workers at the coat check counter. He hadn't seen Hannibal yet, which worked in Hannibal's favor as he struggled to school his face into a pleasant and not-at-all-love-struck smile. Beverly caught sight of him and waved, and he inclined his head in greeting.

He took in her appearance for a moment, and he knew that he left Will in great hands. She was wearing dark and tight jeans that displayed her legs beautifully, coupled with heeled boots. Her top was sleeveless with a scooped neck that showed off her lovely collarbone, which was brushed by her long, dark hair. Stunning.

As the group approached he saw Price and Zeller, also dressed well. Each was wearing a button-down and dark slacks. Hannibal smiled politely at each of them in greeting.

Unable to keep his eyes off Will any longer he allowed them to land on the man in front of him. His eyes were stunning even in the dark club lighting, and the deep blue gaze wandered Hannibal's form, looking as hungry as he felt. He inhaled, expecting the scent of Will's familiar aftershave, instead taking in a heady mixture of leather, whiskey, and spices. A heat grew in his belly as he smelled it, and he suppressed a low groan. He took in another deep breath, trying to be subtle. 

He looked at Beverly, eyebrows raised and head tipped slightly to the side. She winked at him before sliding up to the bar. She waved her brother over and started ordering. Hannibal could only turn his attention back to Will. He leaned in closer to the other man's ear so he could hear him over the music.

"May I buy you a drink?" He asked, voice coming out less of a purr as he had intended, and more husky. His accent thicker than usual. Alarm bells were sounding in his Will-fogged brain, he was showing his hand. He withdrew to monitor the other man's face.

He needn't have worried. His voice had the desired effect as he saw a blush rise to Will's cheeks. He smirked, eyes wandering to the profiler's chest as the flush spread. Easier to see, as he had left the top two buttons open. He saw Will swallow hard, his adam's apple bobbing with the movement. Will mirrored him, and as he leaned in, Hannibal got another whiff. 

"I'll have whatever you're having." He replied, breathing ghosting over Hannibal's neck as he spoke. Hannibal's skin tingles with goosebumps, and Will leaned back again, nodding towards the scotch on the bar. Hannibal hummed in agreement and turned to flag down Jack. Will moved in closer to lean on the bar hoping, by the looks of it, to talk to Jack. 

Hannibal took that opportunity to allow his eyes to give Will's backside some attention and was glad he did. The button down was stretched tightly over Will's shoulders as he leaned forward, revealing defined muscle there. The line of his body leading his gaze downward as Will rested his weight on his right leg, his ass pushed out by the motion. Hannibal wonders if he's doing it on purpose, as these jeans fit MUCH better than any of the trousers he normally wore. 

Endeavoring not to get caught staring at the man's derriere, he tore his gaze away and attempted to focus on the conversation happening between Jack and Will. Thankfully both were engrossed in the particulars of the night, leaning in close so as not to be overheard. 

He glanced at the other three. Zeller and Price, beers in hand were chatting and laughing. Hannibal noticed with mild interest that Price's hand was on Zeller's arm as they giggled together over some shared joke. Beverly was leaning with her back against the bar, cocktail in hand, scoping out the crowd. 

Will and Jack finished their conversation and Jack walked away to serve some young ladies attempting to grab his attention. Will sighed, and took a swig of his scotch, grimacing slightly as he swallowed. There was a momentary lull in sound as the dj switched songs. Hannibal heard Beverly gasp and glanced up.

"Oh I love this song!" She threw back the rest of her drink and grinned. She looked at Will. "Dance with me!" She grabbed him by one wrist and attempted to pull him along with her as she danced backward towards the dance floor. Will looked slightly panicked, and attempted to take his hand back.

"I don't dance Beverly…" he protested weakly as she pouted. With lightning speed she switched tactics and looked up at Hannibal instead. 

"What about you, Doctor Hotstuff?" Hannibal chuckled. She grabbed his free hand in hers and attempted to shimmy backward once again. He saw her sly smile and looked at Will to see a small glimmer of jealousy. Wanting to see what would happen, Hannibal finished his drink and slid smoothly from his position on the stool. 

"I would be honored." He nodded graciously and allowed himself to be dragged to the dance floor."

\---------------------------------------------------

Will's stomach fluttered nervously as he followed Beverly into the club, Price and Zeller on his heels. The space was hot, loud, and teeming with excitement in a way that made his head swim slightly. 

Taking a few deep breaths, he handed his coat over to the girl behind the coat check counter and thanked her, shoving his receipt into his pocket. She winked at him and he felt his face heat as he ducked away to follow Beverly, who was waving at someone and walking towards the bar. 

He followed her trajectory to the bar with his eyes and nearly stopped in his tracks. He had been expecting Hannibal obviously, but was never prepared for the gut punch he felt every time he laid eyes on the man. 

Dressed down for the night, Hannibal was perched upon a stool at the bar. One long leg bent and settled on the rungs, and the other stretched out to rest his foot on the floor. He leaned against the bar edge slightly, swirling his amber filled glass slowly. Will couldn't help but watch how the muscles in his forearm moved, bared to the elbow by the rolled up sleeve of his blood-red button down. 

Reminding himself to breathe, he finally stopped with the others at the bar edge, and Will continued to run his eyes over their companion. Hannibal's hair was loose, rather than slicked back in its usual fashion, and was rumpled in just such a way that Will could have just unfisted a hand from it. Aware of his subject's returned gaze, but unwilling to care, he allowed his eyes to take in the well muscled thighs, clad in gray slacks. Moving upwards he groaned internally at the sight of Hannibal's collar, opened invitingly to expose his throat. 

His breath hitched as the man in front of him leaned forward, face turning to allow Hannibal's voice to reach Will's ears over the noise of the club. He could smell the man's mouth watering cologne, different than what he normally wore, yet still perfectly Hannibal. He detected tobacco, citrus, and something like cedar. 

"May I buy you a drink?" The voice asked, rougher and more thickly accented than usual. He swallowed hard and he could feel the warmth of a blush creeping across his skin. 

Hannibal's gaze followed the movement as he pulled back, his eyes dark. Will, unwilling to come undone over a simple flirt, copied the man's gesture, leaning in close to ask for more of whatever Hannibal was drinking. He noticed the man's nostrils flare slightly and silently thanked Beverly for the cologne he wore. 

Hannibal flagged down Jack, and Will used the opportunity to slide past Hannibal to the bar, perhaps closer than was strictly necessary. He leaned into the bar, shifting his weight to his right leg. He was, for the first time, glad to be wearing this particular pair of jeans.

"Hello Jack." Will greeted him with an uneasy smile, leaning in closer so that they could hear each other without being overheard. "Is everything set for tonight?" He asked, taking his scotch from Jack. He took a sip, the smooth burn steadying his nerves.

"Everyone is in position." Jack confirmed, eyes darting around the room. "Price and Zeller will at some point soon be running the music." when Will's eyebrows raised in mild disbelief, he shrugged. "I guess it's a hobby of Brian's." He looked around again and noticed two girls trying to get his attention. "Listen, I have to go take care of them. Keep your eyes peeled, and don't have too many of these, alright?" His look was stern as he tapped Will's glass. Will rolled his eyes.

"Okay Jack." He turned and leaned back against the bar. He sighed and took another drink, pulling a face as it seared down his throat. He was pulled from his drink with a gasp from Beverly.

"Oh I love this song! Dance with me!" She attempted to pull on one arm, dancing backwards. Will declined, he didn't want to embarrass himself on the dance floor. Pouting, Beverly switched to Hannibal instead. 

"How about you, Doctor Hotstuff?" He nearly spit out his drink. He glanced at Hannibal, expecting the man to say no. To his surprise, and something he couldn't quite place, the doctor finished his drink and agreed, following Beverly to the group of dancing patrons. He returned Beverly's sly wink with a glare and brought the glass back up to his mouth.

He watched as Hannibal brought his hands smoothly to Beverly's waist, moving his hips to match hers as they swayed together to the beat. Hannibal's face was split in an almost uncharacteristic smile as he watched them exchange words, leaning in turn to catch what the other said, laughing every few words. 

His chest burned as he watched Hannibal spin Beverly around, pressing his chest to her back as he leaned down to say something into her ear. She leaned her head away from it slightly, her neck open to him. It looked… intimate. The burning grew, and his pulse was hammering in his ears when he saw Hannibal's eyes flick to meet his, and the corners of his lips lifted into a smirk. 

He bristled, angry at the display. Turning to the bar and slamming the rest of his drink, he flagged down the bartender. A young man, bearing a striking resemblance to his colleague on the dance floor hustled over. Will asked for another scotch. As the man poured, he heard the rhythm change and a new song blared over the speakers. He handed the young man a tip and pulled the drink to him. Taking a swig, he nearly choked when a warm hand pressed itself firmly to his lower back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gets Will to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break, I just started a new job and the brain fatigue has been real.  
> This chapter is shorter than the others, but I do have more planned.

"Care to dance, Will?" Hannibal murmured into his ear. He shivered at the warmth in the man's voice. He took a deep breath in, turning to face Hannibal. The hand on his lower back moved with him, settling to rest on his hip.

Hannibal's amber eyes smoldered as they stared into his, and he felt a wave of heat coming from the other man. He swallowed hard.

"What happened to Beverly? You looked like you two were having a great time." He cringed internally at the clear jealousy in his voice. Hannibal's lips quirked into an amused smile. He nodded towards the dance floor, and Will looked where they had been dancing to find Beverly clearly occupied with a brunette in a mini skirt. He flushed, licking his dry lips in embarrassment. 

He looked to where Zeller and Price had been chatting before, hoping for rescue and found, to his dismay, that they had disappeared. Following his gaze, Hannibal smirked and gestured to the stage. The boys were chatting with the DJ and looked to be setting up. 

"About that dance?" Hannibal asked, resting his free hand on Will's other hip. He felt his pulse quicken, willing himself not to completely melt into the man in front of him. Seeing no one nearby to provide an excuse to say no, Will nodded. A grin broke out on the older man's face and he took one hand to lead him to the dance floor. 

Will was sweating nervously, and his heart skipped a beat when Hannibal turned to him and pulled him close. His hands found Will's waist and pulled his hips into his own, leading as they swayed to the beat. His head buzzed as he tried to keep up, he didn't know where to put his hands. They wandered Hannibal's chest aimlessly as he tried to figure out the best option. He looked up into the other man's eyes and found amusement there. He flushed, feeling his mouth go dry.

In a split moment of bravery, Will placed one arm around Hannibal's waist, the other around his neck, drawing them even closer. He watched Hannibal's expression carefully, hoping the move was okay. The other man's burning gaze met his, his pupils blown wide. Will felt his breath hitch and his own arousal spike at the sight. It was if the crowd around them vanished, leaving just the two of them as they moved together. 

The beat sped up slightly as a new song came in over the speakers, accompanied by a sexy melody. Will let his eyes close, allowing the music to wash over him, the beat pulsing in his chest. The lights flashed past his closed lids and he could smell sweat, booze, and Hannibal's cologne. His head swam with the different sensations, and the places his body came in contact with Hannibal's burned with an impossible heat, keeping him grounded in the moment. 

He opened his eyes and found the other watching him, a look of hunger plain on his face. The lights flashed across them again and Hannibal's eyes seemed to glow for a moment. Hypnotized, Will couldn't look away if he wanted to. They moved like that for the rest of the song, gazing into each other's eyes. The air between them felt electric, their skin on fire. 

Hannibal broke the spell first, eyes falling to Will's lips. He licked his own lips and Will felt a shiver run down his spine. Hannibal leaned forward, lips brushing the shell of his ear as he spoke.

"You dance quite well for someone who 'doesn't dance.'" He purred. Will rolled his eyes. He hadn't said he couldn't, just that he didn't. He chose not to respond and shook as he felt the other man's nose and lips ghost over the skin between his jaw and his shoulder, scenting him. "I must say, this new cologne suits you Will. You smell…" his mouth drew closer to Will's ear again. "Delicious." He drew back, smirking at the effect he had, evident on the younger man's face. Two could play at that game. 

Glancing at him through his lashes for a moment, he drew closer. "I noticed you're wearing a different one than usual." He paused, nosing the lobe of Hannibal's ear lightly before continuing. "You should wear this one more often, it's very sexy." He pulled back to watch the response. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the gaze opposite his had gone nearly black. 

One hand moved from his waist to fist itself into the shirt at the small of Will's back, yanking him even closer, their chests coming together as Will gasped at the sudden movement. The air between them had become heavy with desire. He found himself focusing on Hannibal's lips, and time slowed, his blood rushing in his ears, his heart in his throat. His arm moved of its own accord, slipping from around the other man's neck and allowing his palm to cup his face. He leaned in, impossibly slowly, and pressed his lips to Hannibal's. 

The moment broke, and Hannibal was kissing him back, the hand not twisted in his shirt found its way to wind itself into Will's curls. It was like fireworks popping behind his eyes as Hannibal sucked his lower lip into his mouth, nibbling it gently. They pulled apart, gasping for breath and Hannibal pressed his forehead to Will's, closing his eyes and smiling. 

He was reminded abruptly of the existence of the rest of the club patrons when he felt a hand on one arm. Pulling away from Hannibal, but keeping one hand pressed to his waist, he turned to face the owner of the hand. It was Beverly, face serious. His stomach dropped.

"Jack was approached by some kids. They said their friend is missing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm realizing as an ace person that writing desire can be difficult. I'll work on it. I hope you liked it.  
> The song that inspired their dance scene is the remix of Comin in Hot by Adam Lambert. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/7hsRGXdf1eRcDVsjpceMYA?si=gJgCBbk2S9WzCTxZA0gxVA
> 
> Tried to get that gay dance club vibe going. If you're in Minnesota- The Gay 90's to be specific. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please leave feedback ❤

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me at work and I had to rush home and furiously write it out. I don't know how many chapters there will be but I will update as often as I can.


End file.
